Some of electronic devices such as mobile phones or smartphones have a notification area for notifying a user of information. The notification area is provided above a screen displayed on a display (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Displayed in the notification area is, for example, information related to a service provided by an application operating in a background using an icon or the like. The notification area may be called a status bar or so. Some of electronic devices such as mobile phones or smartphones also include those capable of displaying a notification screen for displaying detailed information for the information displayed in the status bar.